Yaotome Musubi
Yaotome Musubi (八乙女結び Yaotome Musubi) is the lead cure of Summer Melodies Pretty Cure and her alter ego is Cure Idol (キュアアイドル Kyua Aidoru). Her catchphrase is "Let's take it to the stage!" (ステージに連れて行こう！Sutēji ni tsurete ikou!) Personality Yaotome Musubi is a 15 year old girl in her third year of middle school. Since her family moved a lot, she never has had that many friends, so she is grateful for the ones she has right now. But she is very talkactive and open, so she easily finds friends in new environments. While she talks a lot, she knows when to stop and is very careful when aproaching sensitive topics and genuinely tries to help people in any way she can. She was spoiled by her father as a child, so her standarts and demands are usually above what people are used to, but only realises this when called out. She is very creative, loves to sing, admires a lot of idols and aspires to become one one day. Appearance Musubi has shoulder-long light grey hair, with two longer sections that she keeps in front of her shoulders, unlike the rest of her hair. She has a pony, parted into three sections by her eyes which are reddish-pink. Her school uniform consists of a white top, with turquoise buttons and long sleeves with trims in the same colour, a turqoise collar and a dark blue bow. Her skirt is the same turquoise color as the collar and trims. She also wears white stockings covering almost all of her legs together with a pair of shoes. As Cure Idol, her hair grows longer, turns blonde and it is also styled into a high ponytail. The longer sections in front of her shoulders stay out like before. Her eyes turn to solid pink. Her outfit consists out of a light pink dress with a cut in the lower half with gold pearls at the ends, under which she wears a ruffled white skirt. On her chest, there is a white bow with a gold pearl in the middle and around her waist there is a gold pearl chain as well as a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist that reaches her feet. Her sleeves are seperated and consist of a white ruffled part and are held in place by pink ribbons. She wears white gloves with a pink band at the end and wears gold pearl chains around her wrists. She wears white boots with pink bands tied around them which are hold in place by another gold pearl. She wears another pair of pearl chains. On her head, she wears another gold pearl chain. History Musubi is the only child of her parents, which lead her father to spoil her as a child (which he still does). Her childhood friends, the children of her parent's friends, and her relatives in general are the reason she is so interested in idols and singing (because they are all involved in the industry one way or another). She and her friends decided that they would want to form an unit when they were older, a dream she still wants to fulfill, but Musubi was forced to move a lot, which lead to them not seeing each other as often. Since she never stayed in one place too often, she didn't make many friends, but kept contact to her old friends so she didn't get lonely. When she is 15, her parents decide to move to Sangoshō, a city next to the ocean, and stay there until Musubi finishes school. She transfers to Sangoshō Middle School, into a third year class and Musubi instantly connects with Kaiganami Kiyoko, a classmate, over their love for music and notices Utayo Sairen watching them. On her way home, she decides to visit the beach where she runs into Ryuiki who is being chased by a servant of the Deep Sea Kingdom. When she refuses to hand over the mascot, Musubi is granted the power to transform into the legendary warrior Pretty Cure by the Mermaid Microphone. She defeats the servant who leaves behind a mermaid tear, which Ryuiki expains he has to collect. During another face-of with a servant, Kiyoko, who accidentially runs onto the scene, gets targeted and Cure Idol tries to protect her with her songs, but gets defeated. When Kiyoko transforms into Cure Seafoam, they defeat the servant together before she reveals that she is actually Musubi and the two decide to keep PreCure a secret. She then introduces Ryuiki to Kiyoko and notices his crush on her. Cure Idol "A star rising from the sea, Cure Idol!" '(海から立ち上がる星,キュアアイドル！ Umi kara tachiagaru hoshi, Kyua Aidoru!'') '''Cure Idol (キュアアイドル Kyua Aidoru) is Musubi's alter ego. Her powers are based on water and songs, like the other cures. She transforms and attacks using the Mermaid Microphone, like her teammates. Attacks PreCure Idol Glissando '(プリキュアアイドルグリッサンド Purikyua Aidoru Gurissando'') is Cure Idol's first finisher, performed with her Mermaid Microphone. 'PreCure Sharp Key Signature '(プリキュアシャープキーシグネチャ Purikyua Shāpu Kī Shigunecha) is the Cure's first group finisher, which she performs together with Cure Seafoam and Cure Siren. Transformation Musubi takes her Mermaid Microphone, inserts her Melody Pearl into it and shouts "PreCure Melody Consonance!". She drops into water, closes her eyes and her body gets covered by a pink light and her dress and skirt appear, together with the ruffled part of her sleeves. Her hands get covered by the same light and the white part of her gloves appear. She then jumps out of the water and lands on a stage and as soon as her feet touch the ground her white boots appear. She opens her eyes again and they change colour, after which her hair changes and gets longer. The pink ribbon appears in her hair. The pink ribbons around her sleeves and gloves appear, followed by the ribbons around her boots, then the long ribbon around her waist appears. Then the golden pearl chains appear in the same order (Head, gloves, boots, dress) and lastly the bow and pearl on her chest appear. She then poses and introduces herself. Etymology Yaotome (八乙女) - ya (八'') means eight, while otome (乙女'') means maiden or young lady Musubi (結び) - means knot, but also can mean conclusion or ending. Relationships 'Kaiganami Kiyoko '- Her valued teammate and friend. They like to sing together with Utayo Sairen, who composes their songs. She loves spending time with her. '''Utayo Sairen - Her second teammate, another valued teammate. She composes the songs they sing together. She loves spending time with her. 'Ryuiki '- She calls him cute and teases him for his crush, but will protect him no matter what. 'Her parents '- Musubi loves her parents and is grateful for what they have done for her. She wants to protect them with all of her powers. 'Kaito, Yusuke, Yuya and Kokona '- Musubi's dear childhood friends. She wants to form an unit with them. Trivia * LOVES soba. Really, she's obsessed with it and will stop whatever she is doing for it * First lead Cure to have grey hair while untransformed * Originally was created for an entirely different fandom, but was switched to PreCure because of Windra's love for magical girls Gallery Cure Idol front.png|First design of Cure Idol MusubiIdol.png|Musubi and her alter ego, Cure Idol Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Summer Melodies PreCure Category:White Cures